ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
List of Flora and Fauna Native to Caprona
This is a list of flora and fauna found on Caprona, a fictional island as seen on Caprona: The Lost Island ''and ''The Lost Island: The Series. Extinct Animals *Acrocanthosaurus *Aelurodon (Wild Dog) *Aepycamelus (Giant Llama) *Agathaumas *Agustinia *Aivukus (Giant Walrus) *Albertosaurus *Allodaposuchus (Terrestrial Crocodile) *Allosaurus *Amargasaurus *Ambulocetus (Walking Whale) *American Mastodon *Ammonite (Giant Cephalopod) *Ampelosaurus *Anancus (Elephant) *Anchisaurus *Andrewsarchus *Ankylosaurus *Anomalocaris *Anoplotherium *Anteosaurus *Anthropornis (Giant Penguin) *Anurognathus (Pterodactyl) *Archaeoindris (Giant Lemur) *Archaeopteryx (Dino Bird) *Archelon (Giant Sea Turtle) *Armadillosuchus (Armadillo Crocodile) *Arsinoitherium (Rhino) *Arthropleura (Giant Millipede) *Astraspis (Prehistoric Flounder) *Aurochs (Wild Bull) *Aysheaia (Sea Worm) *Bananogmius (Bony Fish) *Barbaturex (Giant Iguana) *Barylambda *Baryonyx *Basilosaurus (Whale) *Beelzebufo (Devil Toad) *Beipiaosaurus *Bisonalveus *Bluebuck (Antelope) *Borhyaena (Bear Marsupial) *Borophagus (Hyena Dog) *Bothriolepis (Armored Fish) *Brachiosaurus *Brontosaurus *Brontoscorpio (Giant Scorpion) *Brygmophyseter (Sperm Whale) *Bullockornis (Demon Duck) *Bush-Antlered Deer *Cameroceras (Giant Nautiloid) *Campanile Giganteum (Giant Sea Snail) *Camptosaurus *Carbonemys (Meat-Eating Turtle) *Carcharodontosaurus *Carnotaurus *Castorocauda (Beaver-Tailed Otter) *Castoroides (Giant Beaver) *Caudipteryx (Dino Bird) *Cave Bear *Cave Hyena *Cave Lion *Cearadactylus (Pterodactyl) *Centrosaurus *Cephalaspis (Fish) *Ceratosaurus *Cervalces (Giant Moose) *Cetotherium (Whale Beast) *Chalicotherium *Chamitataxus (Prehistoric Badger) *Chasmosaurus *Cladoselache (Shark) *Champsosaurus *Climatius (Fish) *Coelophysis *Coelurosaravus (Flying Lizard) *Colossochelys (Giant Tortoise) *Columbian Mammoth *Compsognathus (Lizard Rat) *Concavenator *Confuciusornis (Confucius Bird) *Coryphodon (Pygmy Hippo) *Corythosaurus (Hadrosaur) *Crassigyrinus (Swamp Monster) *Cretoxyrhina (Ginsu Shark) *Cronopio (Saber-Toothed Squirrel) *Cryolophosaurus *Cryptoclidus *Cymbospondylus (Ichthyosaurus) *Cynodictis (Bear-Dog) *Cynognathus *Daemonosaurus *Dakosaurus *Deinogalerix (Shrew) *Deinosuchus (Giant Crocodile) *Deinotherium *Desmatosuchus *Desmostylus *Diabloceratops *Diadectes (Amphibian) *Diatryma (Terror Bird) *Dickinsonia *Didelphodon *Diictodon *Dilophosaurus (Spitting Lizard) *Dimetrodon *Dimorphodon (Pterodactyl) *Dinictis (Saber-Toothed Cheetah) *Dinofelis (Terrible Cat) *Diphydontosaurus (Prehistoric Tuatara) *Diplocaulus (Amphibian) *Diplodocus *Diprotodon (Giant Wombat) *Dire Wolf *Dodo Bird *Doedicurus (Glyptodont) *Dolichorhynchops *Dorudon (Whale) *Dracorex (Dragon King) *Dryosaurus *Dunkleosteus *Dwarf Elephant *Dwarf Pronghorn *Edaphosaurus *Edestus giganteus (Scissor-Toothed Shark) *Edmontonia *Effigia *Einiosaurus *Ekaltadeta (Fangaroo) *Elasmosaurus (Plesiosaur) *Elasmotherium (Woolly Rhino) *Elephant Bird *Embolotherium (Rhino) *Enchodus (Bony Fish) *Entelodon (Killer Warthog) *Eohippus (Dawn Horse) *Epicyon (Killer Dog) *Eryops (Amphibian) *Erythrosuchus *Estemmenosuchus *Euceratherium (Ox) *Euchambersia (Therocephalian) *Euoplocephalus *Euparkeria *Europasaurus (Snorkasaurus) *European Jaguar *Eurotamandua (Anteater) *Eusthenopteron (Lobe-Finned Fish) *Eustreptospondylus (Swimming Theropod) *Gastonia *Genyornis (Giant Emu) *Geosternbergia (Pterodactyl) *Giant Cheetah *Giant Moa *Giganotosaurus *Gigantophis garstini (Giant Snake) *Gigantopithecus (Giant Gorilla) *Gigantoraptor *Giraffokeryx (Primitive Giraffe) *Globidens (Pliosaur) *Gojirasaurus *Gomphotherium (Four-Tusked Mastodon) *Gorgosaurus *Great Auk (Penguin) *Gryposaurus *Guanlong *Haast's Eagle (Giant Eagle) *Hagerman Horse *Haikouichthys *Hapalops (Sloth) *Helicoprion (Shark) *Henodus (Turtle) *Herrerasaurus *Hesperornis *Hipparion (Three-Toed Horse) *Hippidion (Little Horse) *Hippopotamus gorgops *Homotherium (Scimitar Cat) *Horned Gopher *Hyaenodon *Hybodus (Horned Shark) *Hylonomus (Forest Dweller) *Hyneria (Killer Fish) *Hynerpeton (Giant Amphibian) *Icaronycteris (Prehistoric Bat) *Ichthyornis *Ichthyovenator *Icthyosaurus *Icthyostega (Amphibian) *Iguanodon *Incisivosaurus *Indricotherium *Inkayacu (Giant Penguin) *Inoceramus (Giant Oyster) *Inostrancevia (Gorgonopsid) *Jonkeria *Kaprosuchus (Boar-Crocodile) *Karaurus (Giant Amphibian) *Kelenken (Giant Tropical Bird) *Kentrosaurus *Kimberella *Koolasuchus (Giant Amphibian) *Koreaceratops *Kronosaurus (Pliosaur) *Lambeosaurus (Hadrosaur) *Leedsichthys (Giant Fish) *Leptictidium *Liaoceratops *Liliensternus *Livyatan melvillei (Sperm Whale) *Longisquama (Flying Lizard) *Lycaenops (Gorgonopsid) *Lystrosaurus *Machairodus (Cat Beast) *Macrauchenia *Maiasaura *Majungasaurus *Masiakasaurus *Mastodonsaurus *Materpiscis *Mawsonia *Megaladapis (Koala Lemur) *Megalania (Devil Dragon) *Megaloceros (Giant Deer) *Megalodon (Giant Shark) *Megalograptus (Sea Scorpion) *Megalonyx (Jeffereson's Ground Sloth) *Megalosaurus *Meganeura (Giant Dragonfly) *Megarachne (Giant Spider) *Megatherium (Giant Ground Sloth) *Megawhaitsia (Therocephalian) *Megazostroson (Shrew) *Meiolania (Giant Tortoise) *Merychippus (Proto-Horse) *Mesosaurus *Metamynodon (Hornless Rhino) *Metriacanthosaurus *Metridiochoerus (Giant Warthog) *Metriorhynchus (Marine Crocodile) *Miacis (Mackerel Wolf) *Microceratops *Microraptor *Minmi *Miotapirus (Titanic Tapir) *Moeritherium *Monoclonius *Moropus *Morrinhosuchus (Notosuchia) *Moschops *Multituberculates (Chipmunk) *Mussaurus (Mini Sauropod) *Muttaburrasaurus *Nanotyrannus (Dwarf Tyrant) *Neocnus (Mini-Sloth) *Nigersaurus *Nothosaurus *Nyctosaurus (Pterodactyl) *Ocepechelon (Giant Leatherback Sea Turtle) *Odobenocetops (Walrus-Faced Whale) *Olorotitan (Hadrosaur) *Onchopristis (Giant Sawfish) *Onychodus *Opabinia *Ophiderpeton (Legless Amphibian) *Ornimegalonyx (Giant Cursorial Owl) *Ornithocheirus (Pterodactyl) *Ornitholestes *Ornithomimus *Ornithosuchus *Osteodontornis (Pelican) *Ottoia (Giant Carnivorous Worm) *Ouranosaurus *Oviraptor *Owen's Panther (Puma) *Pachycephalosaurus *Pachydyptes (New Zealand Giant Penguin) *Pachyrhinosaurus *Palaeolagus (Rabbit) *Palaeomastodon (Elephant) *Palaeophis (Giant Sea Serpent) *Palaeotherium *Paleoparadoxia *Paleosaurus (Lake Monster) *Parasaurolophus (Hadrosaur) *Passenger Pigeon *Pelorovis (Wild Cattle) *Peltephilus (Giant Armadillo) *Phenacodus *Phororhacos (Terror Bird) *Pinckney's Capybara *Placerias *Plateosaurus *Platybelodon (Shovelmouth) *Platygonus (Peccary) *Platyhystrix (Lizard) *Plesictis (Weasel) *Polacanthus *Postosuchus *Prionosuchus *Procoptodon (Giant Short-Faced Kangaroo) *Proganochelys (Snapping Turtle) *Prolibytherium (Giraffe Antelope) *Prorastomus (Land Manatee) *Proterosuchus *Protoceras (Antelope) *Protoceratops *Proto-Giraffe *Protosphyroena (Prehistoric Swordfish) *Psephoderma (Turtle) *Pseudaelurus (Ocelot) *Psittacosaurus (Parrot Lizard) *Pteranodon (Pterodactyl) *Pterodaustro (Pterodactyl) *Pterygotus (Sea Scorpion) *Purgatorius *Pyrenean Ibex *Quagga *Quetzalcoatlus (Pterodactyl) *Quinkana (Giant Crocodile) *Ramoceros (Antelope) *Redondasaurus *Regnosaurus *Rhamphorhynchus (Pterodactyl) *Rhedosaurus *Rhizodus (Killer Lobe-Finned Fish) *Rutiodon (Wrinkle Toothed Crocodile) *Saltasaurus (Sandbuck) *Sarkastodon (Long-Tailed Bear) *Saurolophus (Hadrosaur) *Scelidosaurus *Scolosaurus *Scutellosaurus *Scutosaurus *Sivatherium *Smilodon (Saber-Toothed Tiger) *Sordes (Pterodactyl) *Spinosaurus *Spriggina *Staurikosaurus *Stegodon (Elephant) *Stegosaurus *Steller's Sea Cow *Steppe Bison *Steropodon (Platypus) *Stethacanthus (Crested Shark) *Stomatosuchus *Styracosaurus *Suchomimus *Sylviornis (Giant Chicken) *Symmetrocapulidae (Giant Snail) *Synthetoceras tricornatus (Antelope) *Tanystropheus *Tapejara (Pterodactyl) *Tarbosaurus (Terror Lizard) *Teleoceras (Pygmy Rhino) *Teleosaurus (Giant Gharial) *Tenontosaurus *Teratornis (Giant Vulture) *Thalassocnus (Marine Sloth) *Therizinosaurus *Thrinaxodon (Cynodont) *Thylacine (Tasmanian Tiger) *Thylacoleo (Marsupial Lion) *Thylacosmilus *Tiktaalik *Titanomyrma (Giant Ant) *Titanotylopus (Giant Camel) *Torosaurus *Toxodon *Trachodon (Hadrosaur) *Triadobatrachus (Frog) *Triceratops *Trilobite *Troodon *Tsintaosaurus (Hadrosaur) *Tusoteuthis (Giant Squid) *Tylosaurus (Mosasaur) *Tyrannosaurus Rex *Uintacrinus (Prehistoric Jellyfish) *Uintatherium *Vagaceratops *Velociraptor *Volaticotherium (Flying Squirrel) *Warrah (Falkland Islands Wolf) *Woolly Mammoth *Xiphactinus (Giant Piranha) Other inhabitants *Aardvark *Abominable Snowman *African Butterfly Fish *African Elephant *African Grey Parrot *Albatross *Aliens *Alligator Gar *Alpine Ibex *Amazons *American Alligator *American Cliff Swallow *Andean Condor *Angel Shark *Anglerfish *Arctic Fox *Arctic Ground Squirrel *Arctic Hare *Arroyo Chub *Asiatic Lion *Atlas *Australian Sea Lion *Avocet *Aztec People *Baboon *Baiji *Band-Tailed Pigeon *Banshees *Barb *Barbarians *Bark Beetle *Batfish *Bengal Tiger *Bighorn Sheep *Blue and Yellow Macaw *Blue-Footed Booby *Blue Wildebeest *Boa Constrictor *Bobcat *Bongo *Bonito *Bonytongue *Bottlenose Dolphin *Brown Capuchin *Brown Hyena *Brown Snake *Cabbit *California Condor *Canada Goose *Cannibals *Cardinal Bird *Cat *Cerberus *Chaffinch *Chamois *Chimera *Chimpanzee *Chinese Dragon *Cockatrice *Cockroach *Coelacanth *Common Poorwill *Copperhead Snake *Coquerel's Sifaka *Cormorant *Cowboys *Coyote *Crow *Curlew *Cyclops *Cyprinodon macularius *Dachshund *Dall Sheep *Demons *Dhole *Dik-Dik *Donkey *Draco *Dragonfish *Dragonnet *Duck *Dung Beetle *Eastern Quoll *Eastern Wallaroo *Eastern Woolly Lemur *Echidna *Eland *Elephant Seal *Elk *Elwetritsch *Eurasian Eagle Owl *Eurasian Lynx *European Dragon *European Mink *Exmoor Pony *Fallow Deer *Fauns *Fjord Horse *Flamingo *Fireflies *Flying Fish *Flying Fox *Frilled Shark *Galloway Cattle *Garter Snake *Gatorsaurus (Giant Alligator) *Gaur *Gazelle *Gecko *Gemsbok *Gerbil *Gerenuk *Ghosts *Giants *Giant Amoeba *Giant Anteater *Giant Armadillo *Giant Bee *Giant Butterfly *Giant Catfish *Giant Chameleon *Giant Chinese Salamander *Giant Cicada *Giant Crab *Giant Crayfish *Giant Cricket *Giant Cuttlefish *Giant Electric Eel *Giant Flies *Giant Frill-Necked Lizard *Giant Frogfish *Giant Germ *Giant Gila Monster *Giant Hummingbird *Giant King Cobra *Giant Lamprey *Giant Leech *Giant Lobster *Giant Manta Ray *Giant Mole *Giant Mosquito *Giant Octopus *Giant Opilione *Giant Praying Mantis *Giant Quail *Giant Rat *Giant Rattlesnake *Giant Red Salamander *Giant Rhinoceros Beetle *Giant Rhinoceros Iguana *Giant River Stingray *Giant Sea Louse *Giant Sea Snake *Giant Stag Beetle *Giant Tapeworm *Giant Termite *Giant Thorny Dragon *Giant Tiger Beetle *Giant Tokay Gecko *Giant Turkey *Giant Turtle Dove *Giant Water Beetle *Giant Weevil *Giant Weta *Giant Whip Scorpion *Giant White-Throated Needletail *Goat *Goblins *Goblin Shark *Gopher Snake *Gorilla *Grasshopper *Great Dane *Great Egret *Great Green Macaw *Great Grey Heron *Greater Roadrunner *Grebe *Gremlins *Grim Reaper *Gryphon *Guinea Pig *Harpy *Hatchetfish *Hawk *Hedgehog *Hermit Crab *Highland Cattle *Hornbill *Horned Lark *Horned Lizard *Hornet *Horseshoe Crab *Hydra *Hyrax *Impala *Intestinal Parasite *Irish Wolfhound *Jackal *Jackson's Chameleon *Jellyfish *Kakapo *Kangal Dog *Kangaroo Rat *Killdeer *Kingsnake *Kinkajou *Knifefish *Knights *Konik *Kudu *Leucrota *Limia *Locust *Lungfish *Magpie *Manticore *Mantis Shrimp *Marabou Stork *Mediterranean Monk Seal *Medusa *Mermaids *Milkfish *Minotaur *Mouflon *Mountain Goat *Mourning Dove *Mouse *Mule Deer *Mustang *Myna *Narwhal *Nautilus *New Zealand Kaka *New Zealand Pigeon *New Zealand Sea Lion *Night Heron *Nile Crocodile *North American River Otter *North Island Brown Kiwi *Northern Bald Ibis *Northern Crested Caracara *Northern Flicker *Okapi *Ogres *Onager *Orangutan *Orb Spider *Osprey *Ostrich *Paleo-Indians *Parakeet *Pegasus *Peregrine Falcon *Perentie *Peripatus (Velvet Worms) *Phoenix *Pig *Pill Bug *Pirates *Podolica *Pogona *Polar Bear *Pottok *Prairie Dog *Prehistoric Dragon *Protoplasmic Blob *Przewalski's Horse *Pueblan Milk Snake *Pufferfish *Pygmies *Qilin *Raccoon *Rainbow Trout *Rattail *Raven *Red and Green Macaw *Red Brocket Deer *Red Deer *Red Fox *Red-Tailed Black Cockatoo *Red-Tailed Green Rat Snake *Reindeer *Rhinoceros Dolphin *Rhinotaur *Rockhopper Penguin *Sable Antelope *Sacred Ibis *Sage Grouse *Saiga Antelope *Salmon *Sandhill Crane *Satyr *Scarab Beetle *Scarlet Macaw *Scylla *Seagull *Sea Dragon *Sea Horse *Sea Sponge *Sea Urchin *Seaweed Monster *Shrike *Siberian Husky *Siberian Roe Deer *Sirens *Six-Banded Armadillo *Sloth Bear *Snares Penguin *Snow Leopard *Snow Sheep *Sorraia *Southern Cassowary *Southern Coral Snake *Spanish Ibex *Sphinx *Spider Monkey *Starfish *Striped Skunk *Sturgeon *Sumatran Rat-Monkey *Sumatran Rhinoceros *Swan *Tarsier *Tasmanian Devil *Tegudon (Giant Black and White Tegu) *Three-Spined Stickleback *Three-Toed Sloth *Tiger Shark *Toucan *Tree Frog *Triops *Trolls *Tudanca Cattle *Tutisasaurus (Giant Monitor Lizard) *Unicorn *Vampires *Vikings *Virginia Opossum *Waterbuck *Water Flea *Wendigo *Werecats *Werewolves *Western Hog-Nosed Snake *Western Pond Turtle *White Gorilla *White Rhinoceros *White-Tailed Deer *Wildebeest *Wild Water Buffalo *Wizard *Wolpertinger *Wolverine *Woodpecker *Wyvern *Yak *Yakutian Horse *Yukon Wild Horse *Zebra *Zebra Finch *Zombies Human Species and Humanoids *Ant People *Australopithecus (Apemen) *Cat People *Cro-Magnon (Cavemen) *Dryopithecus (Apemen) *Fish Men *Homo Erectus (Apemen) *Homo Ergaster (Cavemen) *Homo Floresiensis (Hobbit) *Homo Habilis (Apemen) *Homo Heidelbergensis (Cavemen) *Homo Rudolfensis (Apemen) *Homo Sapiens Idaltu (Cavemen) *Lava People *Lizardmen *Mothman *Mud People *Neanderthal (Cavemen) *Paranthropus boisei (Apemen) *Piltdown Man (Apemen) *Pithecanthropus (Apemen) *Pliopithecus (Apemen) *Sivapithecus (Apemen) *Snake People *Troglodyte (Cavemen) *Worm People Flora *Acacia Trees *Acid-Spitting Plants *Agave americana *Bamboo *Banana *Baobab Trees *Cactus *California Juniper *California Sycamore *Charnia *Coast Live Oak *Coconut *Conifer *Cooksonia *Cordyceps *Cycads *Drosera *Echium Wildpretii *Elephant-Ears *Elephant Grass *Giant Buttercups *Giant Carnivorous Flowers *Giant Carnivorous Vines *Giant Cedar *Giant Chain Ferns *Giant Coral *Giant Corn *Giant Daffodils *Giant Horsetails *Giant Lettice *Giant Man-Eating Plant *Giant Mushrooms *Giant Peach *Giant Pine Cones *Giant Pitcher Plants *Giant Redwood Trees *Giant Venus Flytrap *Ginkgos *Grass *Heliconia *Lima Beans *Man-Eating Tree *Monkey Puzzle Trees *Moreton Bay Fig Trees *Palm Trees *Peaches *Poison Oak *Ragweed *Raspberry *Rubber Trees *Sagebrush *Seaweed *Seed Ferns *Soybeans *Tambalacoque *Thistle *Three Ferns *Walnut *Weed *West Indian Lilac Category:Lists